1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications, and more particularly, to a method of notifying telephone users of the receipt and/or deletion of messages in voicemail or other messaging systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many persons use one or more landline phones at work and/or home and a wireless phone while they are away from their landline phones. It is also common for persons to have voicemail or other messaging systems coupled with each of their phones so that they can receive messages regardless of which one of their phones callers dial.
The use of more than one messaging system currently causes problems, however, because a person who receives a message on a landline messaging system will not be notified of the receipt of the message while he or she is operating a wireless phone or other landline phone, and vice versa. With current systems, the person will only be notified of the receipt of a message associated with a particular phone once he or she returns to that phone, resulting in the late receipt of some messages. The use of multiple messaging systems is also expensive and a waste of telecommunications resources.